Teach Me
by Bellabeautyvamp
Summary: After The Scientist incident in ATU, Edaline and Roy are together, but have to keep it a secret for obvious reasons. In this oneshot continuation to ATU, Edaline and Roy go undercover for a day someplace unexpected to try to protect a general's oblivious daughter. This is the first sequel to ATU.
1. Introduction

Hi everyone! I know it's been forever...I've just had a lot going on...Now I know I said this was going to be a oneshot, but it's just so damn long! :0 I'm not completely done yet, but I felt bad for you guys so I decided to publish this in 3 or 4 parts so that you wouldn't have to wait any longer...which by the way means more work for me 'cause now I can't go back and change anything...I hope y'all appreciate this.

Make sure to comment! Love to you all! Even though I'm in a crappy mood!

-Bella :}


	2. Part 1

Hi! I'm back...yay! This story is a continuation of All Tied Up, so if you haven't read it yet go back and read it now! That's an order!

Anyway, those of you who HAVE read ATU, know that we left Edaline and Roy in the beginning stages of a relationship. Everything that's happened until now was a pretty much a prequel...get ready for the good stuff! Part one is really long (because of my guilt in not publishing for so long...eh heh heh...but don't expect the rest to be! Enjoy!

P.S. This takes place about two weeks after ATU.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

"I'm off to work, brother!" Al said happily.

Ever since he'd started working as an alchemy teacher at Central Elementary School last week he'd been annoyingly chipper.

I grunted and rolled over, still half asleep and completely exhausted from last night. The colonel and I had been tracking a terrorist group who'd enjoyed blowing stuff up. We finally got them after two weeks of sleepless nights.

Working. Sleepless nights _working_.

"Don't forget you have to turn in your report to Colonel Grueger in an hour."

I grunted again.

"And," continued Al, "I'll be seeing you after I'm done work to help you get ready for your-" Al laughed gleefully-"date."

I moaned, and sat up in bed. "Just go to work, Al. I think you're more excited about this date than I am."

"I thought you _liked_ the colonel, brother? Besides, it's about time he took you on a proper date."

"I do...like...the colonel, Al. But you know I'm not the type to go to some fancy restaurant or something. Who knows what Mustang has planned?"

"The colonel knows you, Ed. I doubt he'd risk taking you to a fancy restaurant anyway-not with your table manners."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I mumbled, only slightly miffed.

"Nothing. Anyway, when are you going to start calling him Roy? He is your boyfri-"

I threw a pillow at Al catching him in the face. "Aren't you going to be late, _Mr_. Elric? Teachers have to be on time, don't they?"

"I'm not going to be late, brother. And if you're so worried about where _Roy_ is taking you, why don't you just ask him?"

"He said it's a surprise. All he'd say was that we were going out of town so it was safe for me to go as...Edaline."

I was still having trouble using my real name.

"Well at least ask him what you should wear. You don't want to be underdressed."

I blushed. "Al, you really want me to ask the colonel what to wear? I'm sure he has plenty of ideas that'll make me want to punch him."

"Just try. I'll see you at four?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I walked into the military building and headed straight for Grueger's office. I dropped my report off with his secretary and made my way to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

"Hey, Fullmetal." I turned to see Havoc sitting at a table with Fallman and Breda. "What brings you here so early? Didn't you just finish the bombing assignment?"

I walked over to them, balancing my tray of food in one hand. "Yeah, but Colonel Grueger wanted the report in this morning. I figured I might as well get free grub while I'm here."

Havoc laughed. "Come on and sit down."

I put my tray on the table and was about to sit down when Lieutenant Hawkeye walked up to us.

"Oh, good. You're here, Fullmetal. Colonel Mustang sent me to find you. He's in his office." She stood there waiting.

"What? Right now?" I grumbled. "Can't I at least finish my breakfast first?"

"He said it's urgent."

"It's always urgent with him," I muttered.

The colonel was waiting impatiently when we arrived at his office. "What took so long, Lieutenant? We're on a time limit."

"What's this about, colonel? If this has to do with tonight-"

The colonel glanced at Hawkeye, whose face remained blank. "It's not about that, Fullmetal."

I was confused. "What then? We just finished an assignment. There's no way I'd be getting another one so soon."

"We have no choice," the colonel replied.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned. "Why don't you send Havoc or even Breda instead?"

"This is an off-the-books assignment. They don't...meet the qualifications. You're the only one who can do this."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What sort of qualifications do I have that they don't...?"

[AN: Let it be noted that there was a mild explosion in Colonel Mustang's office at approximately 8:45 am, after which he could be seen sporting a brand new black eye.]

"You want me to do _WHAT_?!"

"Just hear me out, Ed!" The colonel bastard protested. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Tell me this is a joke!" I turned to Lieutenant Hawkeye. "He's not serious, is he?"

"Unfortunately, Edward, we have no choice," Hawkeye said, keeping a calm, leveled voice.

I couldn't say the same for myself. "Let me get this straight; you want me to go undercover for the day at a private high school because _I'm the only one who looks young enough to go?"_

"You're missing the point. We received intelligence that there is a threat to General Rice's daughter Ava. She's a junior at Dorothy Winters High. We believe someone is going to try something today, before or after school, and we need you to get close enough to protect her."

"In one frickin day? Are you nuts? No way!"

"We've already registered Edaline Mustang to start today."

My mouth dropped open. "Edaline? _Edaline_? I'M GOING AS A GIRL?"

"It was the only way we could get you in and put you in all of Ava's classes. The school is small enough that it won't seem strange. Besides, if you go as a boy you might be recognized. As a girl, no one will suspect anything."

"Hang on," I raised an eyebrow. "Edaline _Mustang_?"

The colonel shifted uncomfortably. "I told Headmistress Field you're my niece. I had to call in a few favors, including filling in for the history teacher today. Apparently, a few teachers are out sick."

His niece. Ouch.

I glared at him. "Suppose for a second I agree to do this assignment. All I gotta do is stay next to this Ava girl for the day and make sure no one hurts her? One day, then I'm done?"

"Her father is one of the generals attending the peace talks with Creta tonight. The higher ups think someone is going to try to sabotage it by using his daughter as leverage. After today the danger should pass, but I hope to catch whoever is behind the threat, even if Ava will be safe. We don't need someone like that walking free."

"If there even is someone after her," I grumbled.

"This is the general's daughter, Ed. He's making this a top priority."

I sighed. "Fine. Where is this school anyway?"

"I'll drive you there after you change into your uniform. I'm subbing anyway, remember."

But I didn't hear anything past 'uniform'.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU HAD SOME SORT OF PERVERTED ULTERIOR MOTIVE FOR STICKING ME ON THIS CASE! UNIFORM? I'M NOT WEARING NO DAMNED UNIFORM! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

Why?

I found myself asking that question much too often lately. Why was it that despite trying to kill the colonel for doing this to me I still found myself sitting in the passenger seat of his car, on my way to school, i _n a fucking girl's uniform!?_

"Ed?" the colonel asked hesitantly as he drove.

I cursed at him under my breath.

The colonel sighed and pulled to the side of the street.

"I thought you said we were in a hurry," I growled.

"We are," Mustang replied. "But I don't want you to be mad at me, Ed. That's more important to me. I know you don't want to do this, and believe me-if there were any other way I'd be the first to jump for it, but there isn't. This girl's life might be at stake."

I took a deep breath. I knew he was right, but me going back to school? I hadn't even finished the first time around.

"I know, I know." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "That's why I agreed to do this in the first place. But after the crappy day I'm about to have, you'd better be taking me somewhere fun tonight."

The colonel grinned and put the car into drive. "Don't worry about that. I'm picking you up at five."

"You'd better make it six. The lieutenant mentioned that Ava volunteer at the library after school. I should probably hang out there until she gets picked up."

"Six it is."

"I still don't get why you won't tell me where we're going!" I whined. "What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

The colonel laughed loudly. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be asking me that. If you really want some suggestions..."

Just as I'd thought. I flipped him the finger.

"Just dress casually," he said, his lips twitching in a smile. "Though that uniform does look rather hot on you..."

"Whatever, cradle robber."

A minute passed in silence.

"We're almost there. Just a few things before we arrive: Besides for me, no body at school knows you're undercover. Anyone, student or staff, could be the one threatening Miss Rice, so be careful. You're Edaline Mustang, my niece from Dublith, here for a few months while your parents travel overseas. I'll leave the rest up to you."

My heart skipped a beat. Edaline Mustang. It sounded so weird.

"The school has a lot of high profile students like the general's daughter so watch what you say; they've all heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Some of the teachers are even ex military. Once in a while they'll have someone like me come in to teach a class, but I've confirmed with Headmistress Field that I'm the only officer filling in today."

We pulled up to the back gates, leading to the school's parking lot. There was a tall, broad, female security guard posted there. Mustang pulled to a stop beside her and rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my niece Edaline. Headmistress Field is expecting us."

The guard checked a clipboard at her desk. "Yes. Do you have ID, colonel?"

Mustang flashed his ID and we were waved through. He parked in the lot and turned off the engine.

"We're going to see Headmistress Field now," he said. "She'll give you your class schedule, and I've asked her to have Ava escort you around today. I told her that the general is a close personal friend of mine and I want you to be friendly with his daughter. It'll give you an excuse to be near her, but she doesn't know any of this so you'll have to act natural. Her father doesn't want her informed."

I was impressed. "That was good thinking having her show me around. How did you have time to arrange all of this? You must have only found out about the assignment this morning or I would have heard about it sooner."

"I work fast," Mustang smirked.

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car. "Don't I know it."

"Nice view," the colonel grinned.

I yanked at the bottom of my uniform skirt, flushing. "Why are these things so damn short?"

The uniform consisted of a white blouse with a dark blue vest on top and a blue tie tucked into the vest. The skirt was a dark blue with pleats and, in my opinion, was missing a couple of inches of material. Hawkeye, completely abandoning all pretenses of not knowing I'm a girl, suggested I leave my hair loose as an added assurance that I shouldn't be recognized. She also made me run back to my place to change so now I had the added discomfort of a bra and panties. To make matters worse, I was forced to wear navy thigh highs because that was only thing they were able to get on such short notice, and I obviously didn't have anything else at home. If it were up to me, I'd have untucked the shirt and loosened the tie, but nooooo. Mustang insisted that I had to wear everything properly because the Headmistress was doing him a favor as it was.

Mustang grinned broadly. "You look cute, Edaline."

Why was I dating this guy again?

"You're supposed to be my uncle, not some perverted pedophile-start acting like it."

The colonel only grinned. "Come on then. Class has already started, and while I don't think Miss Rice will be in danger during class, you can never be too careful. If you need anything during the day I'll be here. Just make sure Ava is protected."

"Yeah yeah. I know what to do."

Mustang nodded and led me inside the building. He headed straight for a room at the end of a long hall.

"Have you been here before?"

"On occasion," the colonel replied vaguely.

I raised an eyebrow, but before I could ask him to elaborate, he knocked on the large, imposing door.

"Enter," a sharp female voice called.

Mustang opened the door and nudged me in. I peered around cautiously. The room was large and had to be at least two-hundred years old. The woman sitting behind the pristine antique desk looked just as ancient. Her hair, cut close to her head, was pure white. The wrinkles on her face painted a map decades of years old. She wore a simple, but elegant grey suit and small framed reading glasses on a chain around her neck. She stood when we asked in and I could see that though she wasn't very tall, she was quite the intimidating figure.

Which is why I was surprised when she smiled warmly and extended a hand to Mustang.

"Colonel, I'm glad you're here. I can't remember the last time I had so many teachers out in one day. I doubled your first class up with Ms. Dumphrey so you'll begin in fifteen minutes in room 205."

The colonel smiled ruefully. "Of course, Headmistress, but remember-this is just for today. I won't have you bribing or blackmailing me into staying for longer again. There's only so many days I can get away from the military without being missed."

Field pursed her lips. "A wasted opportunity, colonel. You make a lovely teacher. But I suppose the military needs you and they are lucky to have you."

I tried not to gag, but a weird sound escaped my throat anyway. Field's eyes zeroed in on me.

"And this must be your niece who I've never heard a peep about. Edaline was it?"

I cleared my throat and tried to sound like a sweet school girl. "Yes, ma'am."

"Edaline's mother is my step-sister. She's staying with me while her parents travel. I appreciate you letting her come here today. We're trying out a few school to see which is the right fit for her."

Field peered at me. "As long as Edaline behaves like a proper young lady I see no problem having her in my school."

I tried very hard not to snort.

"You hear that, Edaline?" Mustang looked at me hard. "I know you'll behave exactly as you should."

"Of course," I replied smiling through my teeth.

"Excellent. The school day ends at four-fifteen. You may not leave the premises until then. I'll call Miss Rice out of class and have her show you where to go. Ava is one of our brightest students. She is in all of our advanced classes, but your uncle has assured me that you will have no problem keeping up."

"That's right," I smirked. Maybe I wouldn't be _that_ bored today after all.

"Here is a note that you will show to your teachers at the start of each class." Field handed me a paper. "You'll be following Ava's class schedule today so keep close to her."

I grinned ironically. "I don't think that'll be a problem, ma'am."

As Field busied herself with calling into Ava's classroom, I remembered Al. I almost cursed before biting my tongue. I didn't think Field would approve of my language. I reached into the briefcase the colonel had been kind enough to get me and pulled out my cell phone. If school ended after four and Ava went to the library after, there was no way I'd be home before five.

I quickly texted Al that I was on a one day assignment and I'd call him when I was on the way. I snapped my phone shut just as Field got off the phone.

"No no, young lady. That won't do. Students are prohibited from bringing cellphones to school. I'll have to keep that with me until the end of the day. I know you are only here for today, but you must follow our rules." She held out her hand expectantly. "Give it here."

I looked at the colonel helplessly, but all the jackass did was shrug. I bit the inside of my cheek and handed over my phone. Just for today. Just for today.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter," Field called.

I turned to the door as a pretty girl of average height walked in. I assumed she was Ava. Her thick, dark hair fell in waves, shielding her face. Wide, chocolate colored eyes hid behind thick-framed glasses. Her skin was dark, olive toned, and she did not look at all like I expected. As the daughter of General Rice, I thought she would look at least a little like him-blue eyes, blond hair, fair skin, but no. She looked...exotic.

At first I thought maybe this wasn't Ava, but then Field said, "Oh, good, Ava. You brought your briefcase with you. By the time you get back to class it will likely be over so I suggests you just go straight to your second period. You'll be showing Miss Mustang around today; she'll be taking the same classes as you. Now off you go."

"W-wait. That's it?" I stuttered.

"Where you expecting a parade?" Field raised a brow.

I looked at Mustang helplessly, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Ava nodded at Field and started to leave. I hurried after her. She led me down the hall without saying a word. At first I thought she was a typical teenage snob, but then I realized from her hunched, protective posture and the timid way she kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eye that she was just shy.

"So you're Ava right? I'm Ed-daline. Edaline."

She didn't say anything.

"So where are we off to?"

"I have advanced mathematics second period," she mumbled.

I groaned and saw her her lips twitch up in a quick smile.

"Are you...are you bad at math?" she asked.

"It's not that I'm bad at it-it's just so boring! What more could there possibly be to know on the subject? I know all I need to in order to perform alch-" I quickly shut up.

Ava stopped walking, suddenly interested. "Alchemy? Were you going to say alchemy?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. I guess."

"We have advanced alchemy after math. It's one of my favorite subject." Ava's eyes shine and suddenly she wasn't shy.

I laughed. "Looks like we have something in common."

"That man with you in Field's office-that was Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, wasn't it? He took over one of my classes a few years back." She started walking again and I followed.

"Really? I didn't know he taught before today."

"How do you know the colonel?"

"He's, uh, he's my uncle. Yep. Uncle Roy."

"That's so cool! Do you meet a lot of state alchemists?"

I laughed. "You could say that. Let's see-I've met the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong. He's...well let's just say you've never met anyone quite like him. Besides for him and the co-my uncle, the only other decent state alchemist I've met is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

" _You've_ met the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?!" Ava was practically bursting from excitement. Gone was the shy girl from before.

I laughed. "Yeah. The Fullmetal Alchemist is definitely the best of all the state alchemists. He's even a better alchemist than my uncle." I bit back an evil giggle.

"Really?" Ava sighed. "Even though my dad's a general he won't let me near anything to do with the military. The closest I've come to meeting a state alchemist is when Colonel Mustang takes over our history class." She stopped outside a classroom.

"I'm sure your dad's just trying to protect you."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before."

A bell rang just then and students came pouring out of the rooms. As soon as the room we were standing outside of emptied, Ava led me in. A middle aged, stocky man with a long nose and greying hair looked up organizing his papers at the front desk. I walked over to him as Ava went to sit down and handed him Field's note which was still in my hand.

"I'm new here," I said. "Headmistress Field told me to show you that."

"Welcome to my class. I'm Mr. Milton and you are...?"

"Edaline Mustang." This time, though I didn't stutter, I wrinkled my nose a bit as I said the name. It was weird.

"Mustang?" Mr. Milton repeated quizzically. "Not related to Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"He's my uncle."

"Ah. Well then. You may take a seat near Miss Rice. Here's your note-you'll be needing it for your other classes."

I took the paper and went to sit down as other students streamed in slowly. They glanced at me curiously, but didn't bother coming over. Ava flashed me a smile as I took the seat beside her. Keeping an eye on her would be easier than I thought.

Another bell rang as the last few stragglers hurried into the room and Mr. Milton began to teach.

It was just as boring as I remembered.

I tried so hard not to fall asleep. I had to remember why I was here in the first place. I tried distracting myself by doodling mini transmutation circles on my paper, but that only worked for about five minutes before I almost dozed off again. I didn't become a dog of the military just to get sent back to school! Finally, finally, the awful class was over. At least now I had something to look forward to-alchemy. I wondered who taught it.

"Come on," Ava said enthusiastically. "I don't want to be late!"

I let her pull me through the halls to our next class. The room was empty when we got there.

"There are only two advanced alchemy classes," Ava explained. We're the first one of the day. Each class only has about nine, ten students. You have to be really good to get in. How are you at alchemy, Edaline?"

"I'm pretty good," I replied innocently.

"Well with an uncle like the Flame Alchemist I'm not surprised."

A flash of annoyance rose in me. "Oh, it has nothing to do with that basta-I mean with Uncle Roy. I worked hard all on my own."

Ava raised her hands in mock defense. "Okay, okay. No need to bite my head off."

Ava took a seat front and center, as a tall lanky boy walked in and waved at her.

"Hey. What did you think of our homework last night? I was able to transmute the wood into the right shape, but the-oh. Hi," he said, just then noticing me. "Who are you?"

Before I could answer two girls walked in-twins. One wore her hair down and one wore it in a long braid. My kind of girl.

"Hi, Ava. Hi, Tim," the braid girl said.

"Hey, Lisa." Tim walked over and gave her a peck on the lips.

Lisa's sister rolled her eyes.

"Jealous, Erika?" Tim grinned, kissing Lisa more deeply.

"Whoa," a boy with shoulder length blond hair said as he entered the room. "Ain't nobody want to see that, Jackman."

"So then don't look, Stevens," Tim replied, but he took a step away from Lisa and turned back to me. "So who are you again?"

"I'm-" I started to say, but then two more guys and a girl with an untucked shirt walked in.

"There you are, Sam," the girl said to the long-haired boy. "Were you late again today? I waited for you before class, but you never showed."

Sam scratched his head. "Oh, sorry, Jaz."

"Yeah, whatever," Jaz replied, taking a seat behind Ava. She turned to me. "Who are you? New student?"

"I was just asking that when you guys walked in," Tim said.

"I'm Edaline," I said quickly, before I was interrupted again.

"You got a last name, Edaline?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah. I do," I replied, not elaborating. I didn't like her snarky tone.

Ava sniggered and Tim laughed as Jaz glared daggers at me. Sometimes you just dislike someone from the moment you meet them.

The two other boys who came in with Jaz went to the back of the room, talking in low voices to each other, ignoring everyone else. I shot Ava a questioning look which Tim intercepted.

"Don't mind them," he said. "Those are the Tarsen brothers. The shorter one was bumped up a grade. They're ways together."

I glanced back at them and had a sudden flashback of Al and me doing the exact same thing years ago in school. I could only hope they weren't talking about anything as dangerous as what we used to discuss.

A heavy set boy raced into the room just as the bell rang. "Teacher's coming," he said breathlessly. "Mrs. Larson is out today. It's a sub."

"Anyone interesting, Joe?" Erika asked.

"Don't know yet. He looks too young to be teaching." Joe replied as he plopped into a seat.

I went over to the seat near Ava and sat down. I figured a sub wouldn't know the difference whether I was supposed to be here or not so the note was irrelevant. Not a moment later I heard the door open and someone walked in.

"Good morning."

I froze at the voice. This was _not_ happening.

"I'll be filling in for Mrs. Larson. My name is Mr. Elric."


	3. Part 2 (Finally!)

I'M SORRY! BUT I'M BACK SO ALL MUST BE FORGIVEN! Love to all who stuck around waiting!

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its lovely characters

Slowly I turned around, my stomach twisting into knots.

It was Al.

It. Was. _AL_.

I cursed under my breath as Al's eyes met mine. His jaw dropped open and his expression was almost worth it. Almost.

To his credit, he recovered rather quickly.

"If you could all please find your seats," he said, shooting me subtle questioning looks as he headed for his desk.

"Elric?" Tim asked as he sat down. "As in the Elric brothers, Edward and Alphonse?"

I flinched, but Al just smiled. "The very same. My brother-" his eyes flitted to me as he said it-"is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Aw, sweet!"

"What's your name?" Al asked.

"Tim Jackman."

Al went around the room asking everyone's names while I sat in my seat mortified.

"And you?" he asked finally turning to me.

I suppose it would have looked strange if he hadn't asked.

"E-Edaline Mu-Mustang," I stuttered, not meeting his eyes.

There was silence, and I finally looked up. Al had his back to the room and was drawing in the board, but I could see his shoulders shaking in laughter. I was going to kill Mustang.

When Al finally turned back to the class he had a straight face, but there was a glint of mirth in his eyes. Ava was shooting me strange looks which I pretended not to see. Instead, I pretended to be writing on the sheet of paper on my desk while Al began his lesson.

I was right. Al _did_ make a great teacher. Thankfully, the class passed without incident, though I probably shouldn't have transmuted as well as I did. I mean, it was annoying enough having to use a transmutation circle. By the end of class everyone was eying me with mixed expressions of awe and jealousy. When the bell rang, I took my time packing away until everyone but me and Ava had left.

"Can you wait for me outside?" I asked her. "I need to speak to Al-Mr. Elric for a second."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Mmmhhhmmm. But don't think we won't be having a chat after."

My stomach sank lower, but I smiled what I hoped was assuredly. "Thanks. I'll be right out."

I waited for her to leave and the door to click shut. I took a deep breath, ready with an explanation, but Al started to laugh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Edaline Mustang? Hahahahahahahaha! When did you two get married?"

"SHHHHHH!" I hissed, a nerve ticking in my forehead. "It's not funny!"

But Al begged to differ.

After a very long minute of his uncontrollable laughter during which I stood there getting more and more pissed off, he finally managed, "You're right-it's not funny. It's hilarious! What in the world are you wearing, Ed? I thought you just finished an assignment? Why are you here?"

"Didn't you get my text? I'm on a one day assignment to guard that girl, Ava. What the hell are _you_ doing here? Don't you work at Central Elementary?"

"I had one class in the morning today and then nothing until after lunch. They were short staffed here and begged me to come fill in so I agreed. And I left my phone at the teacher's lounge by accident so no, I didn't get your text."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Well, needless to say, I'll be late tonight."

Al grinned wickedly. "Maybe you can just wear your uniform tonight. I'm sure Roy will love that."

I smacked Al in the arm and grabbed my bag. "We will never speak of this again-got it?"

Al wiggled his eyebrows. "Of course, Miss Mustang."

I narrowed my eyes and turned to leave. When I pulled the door open Ava almost fell through the door. Shit. How much had she heard? I started to panic.

She grinned at me sheepishly as I pulled her down the hall. "Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't resist. But that damn door is too thick. I couldn't hear anything anyway."

I let out a shaky breath.

"What's the deal with the two of you anyway? Old lover?"

I almost tripped on my feet. "NO! No. Nothing like that."

"Whatever you say, Edaline." She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. "I mean you said you knew Edward Elric after all. I just didn't know you knew his brother too."

If she only knew.

"Yeah whatever. Where to now?"

She didn't stop grinning as she replied. "History and then lunch. I heard that your uncle is taking over our class. We got lucky-first period got stuck doubled with Mrs. Dumphrey."

Lucky. Yeah right. A whole period with Mustang staring at me in uniform? Very lucky.

Ava took my silence for agreement and led the way to our next class. Unfortunately, all the seats in the back had already been claimed so we had to sit up front. I slouched down in my seat as Mustang walked in.

"Good morning, class. Some of you may remember me from previous years when I filled in for Mr. Goodman or Mr. Tamfort. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, I'll be your teacher for today. Please open your books to page 274 and we'll begin with the start of the Ishvalan War..."

I blinked. Was that all? He hadn't even so much as glanced my way. I let out the breath I'd been holding. The Colonel was actually acting like a mature adult for a change. No hidden smirks, no suggestive glances, no-no anything!

"Psss."

I looked to Ava as Mustang prattled on.

"You can share my book with me if you'd like."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I've already read that one."

I turned back to Mustang almost missing the taken-aback look on Ava's face. What? Had I said something wrong? I mentally shrugged and tuned in to what Mustang was saying. It was everything I already knew, but I couldn't help staring at the Colonel as he spoke. The way his lips moved and his dark eyes swept the room. The way his hair fell messily into into said dark eyes.

Was it hot in here? They should really let more air in to these rooms.

The class seemed to drag on longer than even the math class had, but for completely different reasons. When the bell finally rang, I was the first one out the door.

"Hey wait up!"

I swallowed and slowed down, remembering my mission to keep Ava safe. Just then Tim, Lisa and Erika walked up behind Ava.

"Sorry, I'm just-" I took a deep breath, my cheeks hot and flushed. "I don't think I'm feeling very well."

"I can see that," Ava replied looking worried.

"You should go to the nurse and lay down," Lisa suggested. "We have lunch now anyway."

"Yeah, you can catch up when you're feeling better," Tim added.

"What? No, no, no! I'm not going to leave Av-you guys. Besides, I feel fine."

Despite my protests, Ava and Erika walked me down the hall to the nurse's office, and I found myself in the small back room in a bed.

Thanks again for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this "oneshot" so feel free!

No. Seriously. Comment or I will hunt you down. -_- Yes, you.

I'd like to mention here that Creta is a real country bordering on Amestris (mentioned in book 8 of the manga) but when I wrote about Arugi in ATU I didn't realize that Aerugo is a place as well. Just wanted to make sure there was no confusion ^^

Also, the picture I chose isn't the right uniform, but I think it fits Edaline the best. :}

See Ya!

((Btw random question that has nothing at all to do with this...but are any of ya'll supernatural fans?))

-The weirdest author in the world. :P

Ps. Everything above this line was written...a very long time ago...I just...ehem...forgot to publish it...eh heh heh... :/ I hope to continue this story in the near future, and hopefully finish it too! Oh, and basically since I last published anything I got married and pregnant. So. Hee hee :) Pllllease don't forget to review!


	4. Part 3

I'm back bitches! Another part awaits!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its peeps.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!" I protested as the middle-aged nurse laid an ice pack on my forehead.

"Yes, yes, dear. But it couldn't hurt to rest up during your break. You were very warm just a minute ago. We can't have you catching a fever here-not on my watch!"

I groaned inwardly.

"We can stay with you, if you want, Edaline," Ava said from the door.

I sighed. "I'm fine. Don't miss your break because of me."

I figured she'd be safe enough in a crowded lunchroom.

"If you're sure..."

"Go!" I smiled in what I hoped was a reassuring way.

The two girls left and the nurse, Ms. Cambell, went to her back to her office, shutting the door to my room on the way.

Damn it! I closed my eyes and laid back, tossing off the ice pack. How had I ended up here? It was all that bastard's fault. All of this was that bastard's fault!

My eyes flew open and I sat up as the door to the room slowly opened. Speak. Of. The. Devil.

"What are you doing here!?" I hissed.

"I can't visit my ailing niece during my lunch break?" The colonel smirked, closing the door behind him.

"I'm perfectly fine! I was forced here because I looked a little warm after your class-"

"I know. I met the two girls outside." The bastard grinned wider. "I wonder what it was that made you...hot?"

He turned the lock on the door.

My eyes widened as he approached the bed. "Wha-what are you doing?" I scrambled back on the thin mattress. But still the colonel advanced. "Giving you what you want," he replied.

"We're on a mission!" I croaked. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I'm sure Ava will be safe where she is for now," the colonel said, leaning one knee down into the bed, "After all, Ed, you never would have left her if you though she was in danger."

My breath caught in my throat. "That Cambell lady-"

"Was called away." The colonel licked his lips enticingly. "You're all mine, Edaline." He paused, and then one hand reached out to trace a line down my arm. "And you look so damn sexy in that uniform."

Goosebumps raced along my skin where the colonel had trailed his fingers. I shivered, leaning towards him, my lips parting against my will. "Colonel-"

"Roy," the colonel whispered, one hand threading through my loose hair. "Call me Roy when we're alone like this."

I thought for sure I was dreaming. This was too eerily close to one of my old dreams to be real. But when the col-when Roy tilted my head back and captured my lips with his soft ones, I knew I couldn't have possibly dreamed any of it. The way his tongue flicked out at mine, playing teasingly. The way his hands slipped up my thighs to the bare skin just under the hem of my short, short skirt. A tingling feeling raced through my body, pulsing so intensely, I could feel myself breaking in his arms.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand his light teasing touches any more, he flipped around, pulling me roughly with him so that I was sitting on his lap, my feet around his muscular waist. And then he was pressing his firm body against mine, kissing me harder, deeper, with a dangerous and fierce kind of energy I'd never seen in him before.

And I was kissing him back just as fervently. My hands explored the tangles of his thick, dark hair, sliding down to the strong muscles of his back. My lips moved feverishly against his, my breaths coming in short gasps. My fingers dug into his thick military uniform, creasing the course material. I was so distracted, I almost didn't notice the large, growing bulge hardening against my upper thigh. Almost.

I tensed, pulling back, our lips breaking apart. The colonel growled in protest, yanking me back towards him by pulling on my school tie. I wanted to let myself succumb to his touch once more, but I knew if I did we wouldn't be able to stop. And this was _not_ where I wanted to have sex with the colonel bastard for the first time.

"Mustang, stop." I put a hand on his chest firmly, but his lips wandered down my neck, his fingers playing with the edge of my panties, slipping under the thin material. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. My body wanted this-I wanted this, but not here. " _Roy_ ," I said more firmly.

The colonel stopped immediately and leaned back to look at me. He looked dazed, as if coming out of a dream.

"Not here, Roy," I whispered softly. "I want this, but not here."

The colonel looked at me startled, as if realizing for the first time where we were and what we had been about to do. "You're right, Ed. I'm sorry," he said clearing his throat.

He pulled his hand out from under my skirt. I sucked in a breath and quickly clamored off his lap. Somewhere a bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I should go," I said, trying to straighten the creases in my skirt.

The colonel stood up, towering over me. He reached down and I froze, unsure of what he'd do next. But he only reached down to straighten my tie.

"Thank you," I murmured.

The colonel grinned widely, looking much like his usual annoying self. "What was that? Did I actually hear a thank you pass those lips?"

I swatted at him, but he dodged. "Bastard," I muttered dryly.

I turned to go, but the colonel grabbed my arm turning me back towards him. He surprised me by laying a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Until later, Ed." The colonel walked passed me to the door, leaving me dumbstruck.

But not for long.

"Oh yeah!? Well I got news for you colonel bastard! I'm not that easy!" I yelled after him, but he only chuckled and left.

Yay! Another part done! I really wanted this story to be a short oneshot, but what the hell...so because I feel bad it took so long for me to continue, I'll be posting as I have them ready, but don't expect an update every day... Love to you all! Lemme know if anyone has any good date ideas for Ed and Roy. I have something in mind, but if I like yours I may use it :)

-The most lazy-ass author in the world


End file.
